


My Companion

by shinobipopcorn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worn from defeating the Demon King, Link mourns her companion until she sees a shadow atop the far hill. Could it be...?</p><p>An Identites AU oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Identities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870731) by [shinobipopcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn). 



> I hadn’t written a f/f fic yet, but I wanted to eventually. Well I was a little bored today, and decided to write what would have happened had the Link from Identities actually fought and defeated Ganondorf, and reunited with Midna. Note that I didn’t say killed, because I hate the thought of killing the G-man. You can all pretend that Zelda took him away and revived him and made sweet love or whatever with him. I don’t mind. :)
> 
> Anyway, here is what would have happened had the game played out as intended with female Link. If you didn’t read Identities, that’s okay! All you need to know is that at one point, Zant found out Link was a girl and sexually assaulted her (but didn’t penetrate). Midna killed Zant in retribution, and helped her recover. The two of them are very close. ;)

Link stumbled backward, her hands burning from the sheer force of driving the holy blade through the Gerudo king's flesh and bone. She watched in amazement as he managed to get to his feet and curse them one last time, before his eyes went dark.

Link remained on the ground as Zelda inspected the standing corpse, tears running down the corners of her eyes. She cried not for her wounds, not for the trauma experienced over the journey, but for her companion. The image of Ganondorf crumbling the Fused Shadow kept replaying inside her head, and it devastated her.

Just then the Light Spirits appeared over the hill, and Link and Zelda both turned to see a small figure appear with a familiar silhouette. Link jumped to her feet and ran, hoping that maybe, just maybe...

When she reached the crest, it was not the small impish creature Link was expecting, but rather a tall and beautiful woman. Midna was alive, and Zant's curse had finally been broken. "What's wrong? Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" she teased, expecting Link's usual silence.

She didn't expect Link to leap forward and pull her into an embrace, causing the two to tumble to the ground. "Hey, dumb doggie, what are you doing? Are you crying?"

Link held tightly to Midna, this time crying happily. When her tears dried up she cupped Midna's cheeks and kissed her without thinking twice. The gesture surprised Midna, who sat up and stared at Link.

"Now what was that for?"

Realizing what she had done, Link sat up and mumbled an apology. "Sorry... happy..."

"Uh huh. Well if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." Midna scooted over and straddled Link's lap, then pulled her neck in and pressed their lips together. Link wrapped her arms around Midna's neck and sighed, parting her lips and allowing Midna's tongue freedom to explore.

Midna reached up and tugged off Link's hat, freeing her shoulder length hair and giving Midna something to bury her hands in as the two of them held each other. Link had snaked her hands inside Midna's robe and was rubbing her back and shoulders, and had made her way to Midna's chest when she suddenly made a stiff moan and broke their kissing.

"Hey, careful...!"

Link looked at her in confusion, so Midna pushed Link over onto the ground and leaned over top her.

"The black lines aren't covering anything, sweetheart."

It took Link a second to figure out what Midna meant, but once she understood, a devilish grin crossed her face. She nodded in understanding, then immediately cupped each of Midna's breasts and started tracing circles with her thumbs.

"Hey, that wasn't an invitation!! Unn... Ohh... More..."

Link obliged, and rolled them so she was on top. She kept one hand on Midna's left breast and lowered her mouth to the right, licking and suckling the flesh until the little bud of her nipple appeared. She stole a glance at Midna's other breast, and felt a tinge of embarrassment for not noticing they were there the whole time.

"Oi, stop gawking!" Midna griped, switching their positions once more. "You're such a baby," she joked, hooking her fingers in Link's waistband and tugging with enough force to remove boots and all. Link grabbed the hem of her tunic and tried to pull it down for cover as Midna unclipped her utility belt, but the Twili wasn't having it. She tickled Link's unguarded sides, and cover was now the last thing on the Ordonian's mind.

"That's better," Midna chuckled as she took Link's lips, using the distraction to snake her hand down between Link's legs. Remembering the trauma Link went through Midna started slow, massaging the skin right above her pubic bone.

Link inhaled sharply as she felt Midna circling her hips. She trusted Midna, she loved Midna, but she couldn't help recalling what Zant had done to her.

"It's okay, I'll stop," Midna said once she noticed how tense Link had gotten. She started pulling her hand away when Link stopped her, and urged her to continue.

"No... Midna, love you. Please?"

"...Alright," Midna cooed, and gave Link a sweet kiss. She returned to her ministrations, this time lower across her labia. "Still okay?"

"Mmm..."

"Okay, here's the fun part, then." Midna smirked, before spreading Link open and using her thumb to tease the little nub inside her folds.

"Ahh! Wha... Nnn...!"

"Told you it'd be fun," Midna chuckled, brushing Link's bangs from her face with her free hand. "Wanna try it on me?"

Link watched hazy eyed as Midna detached her skirt and laid beside her, then pulled the gauntlet off Link's arm and guided it to her hip. "Ever done this to yourself before? Ha, didn't think so. Gimmie your fingers." Midna licked Link's index and middle finger, and gingerly placed it on her curls. "Go ahead, I don't have any teeth down there."

Link's cheeks flushed, partially from Midna's joke but mostly because Midna hadn't stopped pleasuring her. The nervous hero traced the outline of Midna's folds before slipping inside, coaxing a contented sigh from the Twili. She felt for that precious bundle of nerves, but Midna was currently pinching and rolling her own between her fingers so expertly that Link shuddered, and accidentally thrust her fingers inside Midna.

Midna let out a passionate moan from Link's little mistake, and immediately hooked her leg around Link's waist. "Bad doggie," she growled, and pulled them closer together, pushing their lips together and making Link's fingers go in deeper.

When Link realized what Midna wanted her to do, she withdrew her fingers and thrust them in again, drawing agonizing moans from her partner. She experimented with using her thumb to massage Midna's outsides while she curled her fingers inside, and from the noises she was making, it must have felt wonderful.

"...Good?"

"Why don't you tell me, my hero?" Midna stopped circling Link's bud and gently pushed inside her, using one finger so as not to hurt her. Link shivered at the strange sensation, but as Midna eased back and forth, it became soothing. When she sensed Link was ready Midna increased to two, and slowly curled them inside her.

"Ahhh!"

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it. A little faster now, okay?" Midna increased her thrusts, and began circling her once more. Link's breathing became heavier, and soon she couldn't pleasure Midna as fast as Midna was tending to her.

"Come on Link, together now..." Midna quickened her pace, and moved her other hand atop Link's to help her keep up. A few seconds later Link hissed and shuddered, passion overwhelming her as she hit her peak. The hand she had inside Midna clenched tight, and that powerful sensation sent Midna over the edge. She clutched Link and held her close, and the two of them rode out their climaxes together.

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you let on," Midna joked as they regained their breath. Link didn't respond, instead choosing to nuzzle her head between Midna's breasts. "Hey, those aren't pillows..."

No answer. Exhausted from her journey, Link fell into a deep sleep.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Midna sighed, smiling as she ran her fingers through Link's hair. "...There aren't any goats in my world, so we'll have to find you a new hobby," she mumbled, sliding Link's underwear back in place.


End file.
